


In case I should Fall

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a story of sorts before the events of the first book. More likely than not to include some Break/Sharon fluff of sorts since they are my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beginning of sorts

No more teasing Xerx-nisan, I am officially your equal.”    
  
After a moment of silence, the man named Xerxes Break smiled slyly up at the ecstatic young Rainsworth in front of him and unwrapped a candy, “My, My Emily, I’m afraid our young lady here has  gotten something wrong.”  Frustrated, Sharon shook her fan mencing at him but before she could let a threat lose, Emily had the notion to put her two bit of sense in.  
“Yes, silly girl, silly girl!” The doll cackled happily.  
“You see my dear,” Break crunched his candy loudly, almost as if to mock his young mistress, “Just because Pandora let you join doesn’t make you my equal.”    
  
There was another moment of silence, with only the wind to whisper in their ears. It was actually quite peaceful outside amongst the trees and such.  Sharon smiled and took a seat next to her servant on the bench in which he sat, “Well, at least it’s a start.” She mused.  
There was no answer, then, “We must really be going, shouldn’t We?”  
“What?”  
“Your mother. The servants said she’s getting worse.”  When she didn’t say anything, he added, “ She wants to see you.”  Sharon took a deep breath and nodded. She didn’t dare speak, afraid of crying. Proper Ladies didn’t cry.


	2. A chapter in which stuff happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out soooooo, yeah!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when Sharon became part of Pandora, but I like to think it was shortly before or after meeting oz. In this Fic I'm going with the former.

Sharon Rainsworth walked through the hallway with a guilty silence. She Purposely chose not to visit her mother a few weeks before, after she was informed of her worsening condition. Maybe she was to excited after becoming a Pandora member to pursue something so emotionally sad, or maybe she didn't want to face it.  Instead, she chose to prepare for The Ceremony for the Vessalius family. But after weeks of putting it off, here she was walking down to see her sickly mother now.

"Mother?" Sharon's small voice echoed throughout the almost empty room. It was bare, save for a bed holding Sharon's frail mother.The young girl stepped timidly inside, stopping by the bed in silent despair. "Mother?" She whispered again, her voice small and quiet, as if afraid speaking louder would break her dear mother.There was no answer, the silence louder than anything Sharon had ever witnessed. Tears were well past concealing as Sharon grabbed Shelly's boney hand, "Mother!" Shelly took a deep breath as if in answer, or at least to confirm she was alive, if barely so.

"Sharon?" Finally she spoke, her words barely audible. Still, she spoke and Sharon breathed a sigh of relief trough her tears. "Sharon, Whatever are you doing here? Isn't it Tea Time?" She uttered each word with a jagged breath, but still managed to smile trough it. "If you don't hurry Xerxes will eat all the sweets."

"If he does, I'll have his head," Sharon replied sweetly, "Though I'm sure he already has."  They laughed together until Shelly burst into coughs, which somehow reminded Sharon the events of yesterday she wanted to tell her mother.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, my mind must simply hate long chapters, for I keep writing short ones! I am so sorry for anyone who has actually taken time to read this small piece of writing. I guess I just wanted to post these measly peice in case I won't be able to work on it more. Hopefully I can get back to what I started before the month is up.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the chapter was so short..


End file.
